The Shifting Winds of Change
by Your Oasis
Summary: AU HIGHSCHOOL. What lies ahead for the bohos in highschool? Romance, drama, friendships will be tested, maybe a play? How do they meet? Will it change their views on life? Read ahead to find out! ABANDONED.
1. What Binds the Fabric Together?

**It's rated T because it's Rent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rent, only Mr. Larson does. R.I.P. (Note: this is the last time I will say this for this story.)**

The boys were just hanging out, and having a smoke or two on a park bench on a Sunday afternoon while the sun sets, except for Mark. He's very adamant in the belief that smoke can cause cancer and all sorts of diseases but Collins and Roger pay no mind to his lectures about it. But just like them, Mark can be very stubborn, especially when it comes to his friends and in this case their health.

"--lung cancer and then when your old and senile they open a hole in your throat so you can breathe through a tube that goes in the throat. Not only that, but there's also a new study that shows teens who smoke daily have a quadrupled chance of attempted suicide and suicidal thoughts, and a tripled risk of self-mutilation, compared to teens who do not smoke. However--"

"Dude, does this kid ever shut up?", commented Roger while Mark kept on babbling nonsense, at least to Roger it was.

"I highly doubt that. He could go on forever when it comes to the bad effects of certain things", replied Collins as he took a swig of his cigarette.

"Don't you mean everything?"

"..not a cause of it. Hey! Are you guys even listening?" Mark had just about finished his lecture.

"Of course we are Mark." Collins was always one to support Mark, even if he didnt agree with him on some things.

However, Roger wasn't prone to be a yes-man to anybody. It just wasn't in his DNA.

"Oh yes, Mark. I am so depressed right now I feel like smoking. And as a matter of fact, me and Collins plan to hang out afterwards at my place and cut up our wrists. Care to join us?" Roger started to "cry" on Collins' shoulder moaning about how his life sucks and how he wishes he could end this miserable life to be in peace for once. While Collins just laughed and went along with Roger's little act.

"Come on you guys, stop it. That's not funny at all!" He really didnt understand what was so funny about this.

After a while of trying to control their laughter, they gave in to Mark's request and stopped "wallowing in their misery."

"Look, Mark. How do you even know that's true?" Roger just had to ask. For all of Mark's caring nature and concern for his friends, he can be pretty naive sometimes.

"What do you mean if its true? Of course its true! They made a study of it in Yale and it was published in the New York Times."

"So what? I can make my own study right now about the effects of popular music to young people by taking surveys and write up the results in the Village Voice. A paper holds whatever you put in it, Mark. Whether its true or false, remember that. So quit blurting out bull shit in front of my face before I shut your mouth for you."

Mark wasn't scared of Roger's illusive threats. He knew enough about him to know when he meant it or not.

"I'm just looking out for you, that's all. And if that's something I should be given a blow for, so be it."

"We don't need your protection, Mother. As far as I see it, if it was true how come no medical companies, organizations or the media have talked about it? If smoking was such a big deal, we'd have heard of it by now. Besides, were big boys. Right, Collins?", said Roger, smirking all the while.

Being the ever courteous one and conscious of Mark's deep feelings for his friends, he said: "Don't worry Mark. We'll be fine, we know how to take care of ourselves. And we can always quit if we want to."

Mark just rolled his eyes. Knowing full well from his dad's smoking habits, that its not such an easy habit to quit like throwing away leftover food.

"Besides, aren't you supposed to be with Maureen right about now?", Roger said.

"You know we broke up." He said it in such a tone, as if he didn't even want to go on that subject.To say Mark wasn't pleased about Roger's comment is an understatement. Ever since Maureen dumped him, he had been trying to find out what went wrong and why she decided to leave him. It really affected him, since it was his first ever real relationship with a girl.

Roger knew this, he knew all of it. But then again, this is Roger. Who finds it hard to understand that some humans don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"Just because you two broke up doesnt mean you stopped stalking her?"

"I do not stalk her!"

"Okay, fine. You follow her around like a lost puppy asking questions about why she broke up with you, trying to win her back, and you even help her whenever she asks you for it. And lately that's all she's been doing."

"Sorry, Mark but even I have to agree with Roger here. It's been two months man. Let her go." Collins loves Maureen too, and he understands Mark likes her a lot but this is getting way ouf of hand even for someone like Mark.

"She just feels uncomfortable, with us breaking up and she's only asking for my help now because she's focused on establishing her career as a performer."

"Even so Mark, have some dignity man! Don't let some girl walk all over you just because you two used to be a thing."

"Speak of the devil." Collins turned his head around when he heard footsteps coming closer to them. It was Maureen looking all flushed and her hair a tangled mess of curls, as if she had been running. Even though it was only 75 degrees outside she was sweating a bit on her forehead, what with summer receding so that autumn can make his home soon.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Maureen, how's it hanging?" Collins got up to give her a hug, he was the most affectionate of the group and since her break-up with Mark, the only one who showed her his affection for her. Maureen and Collins have a really close friendship that even Mark and Roger can't understand. They just understand each other in a way the other two boys never could, even if they tried. Not to mention all the many pranks they planned together throughout their school years just brought them that much closer.

"Just got back from an audition. I was a running a bit late. That's why I have sweat on my face."

"How'd it go?", Roger asked.

"Well I thought I did awesome but of course they wanted someone who is bubbly, plastic and with blonde hair."

"Oooh, was she hot?" No prizes on guessing who was it that asked.

"But you are bubbly," Mark replied. "Why wouldn't they pick you?"

"Aah, Mark. Always the flatterer." Collins just nudged Roger for him to shut up.

"Well, yeah she was hot. Looking all sexy with her hot pants and tube top. But I was going for a more classier look, you know. Kind of like Greta Garbo but sensual too like Joan Crawford."

"Oh yes, very classy indeed." Maureen just glared at Roger and Collins had to nudge him again but harder this time. She was wearing a pair of skin tight leopard print pants with a white tank top, a denim jacket, and black stiletto boots.

"You look great Maureen. That guy is a prick for not picking you."

"Thanks, Collins."

"So back to the topic at hand. Did you get it?"

She sighed. "No Mark, but thats not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was rushing all this way to give you some awesome news!"

"What?"

"We have new neighbors in toooown." She said it in a sing song voice, smiling all the way.

"You came all this way just to talk about gossip?"

"Shut up, Roger! Besides, this includes a new chick." She just kept smiling and winking at him, while Roger just had to ask.

"Is she hot?"

"Is that the only question you ever ask about girls?" Collins was getting fed up with his stupidity. But really, this is what they do. Roger picks on Maureen, while at the same time defames women, she beats him up, Collins pulls them apart and Mark just films it while trying to keep the peace.

"No, I also ask for their number." Roger's smile faded since Collins took the opportunity to smack him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For your utter stupidity and constant derogatory statements."

"In English, please."

Maureen hated when people interrupted her and especially when she was trying to get everyone's attention.

"Anyways! As I was saying, a new girl moved in with her family. She should be our age but she looks a bit younger. And she has some dark skin, like olives. I think she's Latina.

"Aah, screw it then. I don't date little girls."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know, Col. They were all heading inside the house when I got there."

"So you were snooping?"

"Mark! How dare you! You know me. I value and respect everybody's privacy." She said, with a swish of her hair.

Roger snorted. "Yeah, right."

Maureen pretended not to hear that. "Well look guys, I'm tired. I'm gonna head home now and take a shower. See y'all tomorrow at school. In the same place as always, right?" She looks at Mark. While there is no leader of the group, he's the most practical one and decides the important things to do.

"Sure."

As she left, Roger was left to ponder. Now usually, Roger doesn't mull over things too much unless its something serious...or if he is confused about something.

"Wait! We have school tomorrow?"

"Duh genius! Where have you been?" Collins just had to comment back, for all of Roger's belittling them through out the afternoon.

"Shit."

They sat there, in silence, thinking about Maureen's audition and what it really was for, the fact that school starts tomorrow, and a new school year. Which left Mark wondering...

"Hey guys, do you think this year will be any different?"

"I don't know Mark, why?" Collins didn't know what brought on for Mark to speculate about the future, much less when it involves school.

"Well, I have this feeling that things will change this year."

"Of course things will change. It's a part of life, its inevitable."

"Yeah but I mean that this year it will be a huge change...that might make a difference in our lives." Mark wasn't sure how to say it, it seemed like he had a gut feeling something different will happen this year, for them. He didnt know what exactly and he thought only women had this kind of sixth sense. But all Mark knew, was that he didnt like the feeling and hated being confused about things.

"I don't know about that. But whether the change is huge or not and if it'll make a difference for us, is completely relative." This is why Collins enjoyed being with Mark so much. They could talk about things like this, the things that matter, as well as the not so serious stuff and not let it get into an argument or affect their friendship.

"Well you guys, I'd love to sit here and continue listening to your talks about the meaning of life and all that, but I think I'll head home. After all, we do have school tomorrow, right boys?" Roger had a last smoke from his cigarette, threw it on the ground and with that, walked home.

"Yeah.. right," Mark said.

The truth was Roger had the same feelings Mark was talking about. And he didn't like it either...

**A/N:** **I hope you all enjoyed that. It was just a filler and for you all to get to know the characters, kind of like a prologue. Not much plot, but it all starts in the next chapter. At least you get a peek into their daily lives and the utter randomness that they do. Haha. **

**Any suggestions, comments, or mistakes that I've made PLEASE let me know so I can fix them! I loooove reviews, they make me happy and make the bohos happy too. **


	2. How Did I Get Here?

As soon as Maureen got home, she drew up a bath and immersed her whole body in to soak. She usually took this time to mull over her thoughts. She wondered if that new girl knows how to speak English, if she has a boyfriend...or girlfriend. Maureen laughed to herself at that. Ever since she discovered she also liked her own sex, she has been imagining herself with other girls more and more now. It all started this past summer when she joined a Performing Arts center for three weeks to better hone her skills in acting. It was out of town, so she obviously jumped at the chance to be away from her parents. Let's just say...they don't get along very well.

_Maureen stood amongst the many girls and boys who joined this summer camp to look at the casting lists in the lobby of the center. They were given roles by the staff of the performing arts center to different musicals or plays on their first day. After a few days, then they may audition for any musical/play they desire. She unfortunately got a part in Sondheim's musical called Company. It's not that Maureen doesn't enjoy Mr.Sondheim's musicals, she just wanted to play the lead in Cabaret this time since last year she never got a chance, and she knew that last year her audition was superb. Oh well, she loves performing, whether it's as Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz, or now as Joanne in Sondheim's "Company."_

_At least she got the lead so she's not complaining. A few days later she was still trying to memorize her lines and the song lyrics with her fellow "co-stars" in the auditorium. Usually, a person would find Maureen mingling and socializing with just about everyone, but when it came to performing and memorizing her lines, her whole focus was on the script and she likes to do it alone. Another girl was watching her from afar, it struck her as odd that Maureen was all by herself in the back of the auditorium when she's the social butterfly of the group. So, she decided to investigate._

_"Hi. How come your all alone all the way back here?" _

_"What? You think Maureen Johnson can't handle being alone?" She added with dramatic flair._

_"Sure, it just seems...unusual coming from you."_

_"And what do you expect from me?"_

_"Being all bubbly and bursting with life."_

_Now it was odd that Maureen should blush but this time she did, with pink rosy cheeks galore. She was flattered really that someone would describe her that way. Sure, Mark called her many things, often to the point of exagerration as if she were some sort of goddess. And even she has to humble herself down sometimes and not compare herself to the gods and goddesses._

_"Thanks."_

_"Don't mention it." She lifted Maureen's chin to look her in the eye since she shouldn't blush because she stated the truth. _

_"My name is Justine." Justine took out her hand to formerly introduce herself to Maureen._

_"Hi, Justine. Nice to meet you," replied Maureen, shaking her hand in return._

_"So, want some help memorizing those lines?"_

_Maureen's only response was a smile. From then on, they were always seen together rehearsing their lines, laughing and fooling around with their other friends. They even shared some secrets and gossip together. When the day finally came to perform, Maureen gave her best performance yet. Some people in the audience even rose from their seat while she sang the part "Rise!" from the song "The Ladies Who Lunch." _

_That night, they had a cast party for everyone and everyone was having a blast. The joy mixed with the elation of tonight's performance along with some of Madonna's songs was just right for a party like this to go crazier than usual. Maureen started a conga line, followed by some table dancing. Some guys even snuck in alcohol into the punch. And apparently, Justine had a bit too much to drink._

_"Hey there, Mo. Having fun?"_

_"Please don't call me that. I hate that name!"_

_"Okay...Mo. Want me to get you some punch?"_

_"No thanks, seeing as how you've had enough for the two of us."_

_"Nonsense! I'm having the time of life. And if that means drinking, then so be it... Listen why don't we go upstairs and have a talk, just you and me."_

_Why would she want to talk me now? Oh well, it couldn't hurt._

_"Sure."_

_Once they arrived to a room upstairs, Justine just sat there looking at Maureen for a long while until Maureen broke the awkward silence._

_"I thought you wanted to talk."_

_"No, not really. Nothing important, anyway. I just wanted some alone time away from all those locos."_

_"O..kay."_

_Justine got up and started to look around the room, being as nosy as usual._

_"Uh...Justine? What are you doing?"_

_"UGH!"_

_"What?", Maureen exclaimed._

_"I think I'm gonna be sick." She ran for the bathroom door while Maureen chased after her._

_"Oh! Justine, I told you!" As she kneeled down next to her, all she could do was hold her hair back and watch her puke. It was all she could do _

_to not throw up herself. Once Justine finished, she rinsed her mouth with some mouthwash she found._

_"Come lay down here." Justine plopped herself in a random bean bag chair. _

_"Thanks." _

_"No problem." Maureen just sat there next to her thinking of nothing in particular._

_"Maureen?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"In 3 days, were leaving for home.'_

_"Yeah."_

_"Back to my hellhole."_

_Maureen sighed, "Yeah."_

_"Is that all you have to say, yeah? Knowing that we might not ever see each other again?"_

_"Don't talk like that. Of course we will...someday...somehow..." Maureen wished she could see her everyday. She was a whole lot of fun, Justine was. She was just as loud and rambunctious as she was. You know what they say: "great minds think alike." She really was going to miss her, even if the others didn't like her very much. She couldn't see why. Aside from her cynicism, in-your-face attitude, and meddling into other people's business, she was alright. _

_"Hey, Maureen!"_

_She woke up from her stupor. "Yeah?", Maureen replied._

_"I'm gonna miss you, ya know," Justine muttered softly._

_"Me too," Maureen sighed._

_"No, I mean..I'm really gonna miss you." _

_Maureen furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. She couldn't see how, and if there's one thing she hates, is being out of the loop of things._

_Justine leaned closer and closer, ever so slowly while Maureen could only stare in awe wondering what the hell she was doing. But it was too late for Maureen to move out of the way and she could only gasp when Justine kissed her. It was an innocent, chaste kiss that seemed like it lasted for a whole minute._

_When it was over, she could only stare back. Justine however seemed delighted by the way her eyes sparkled._

_"Wha-..? Why did yo-?"_

_"I just..had to before we leave."_

_They didn't talk about it in the days leading up to their departure. In fact, they barely talked after that. It was awkward, at least for Maureen and she was still trying to figure out the whys, hows, and what nots. _

_They finally said goodbye on their last day of camp. It was a meager attempt in trying to repatch what they used to have before the "incident." But Maureen left that day feeling more confused than she ever had before._

**A/N: **I'm sorry I didnt put them in school yet, but that will happen in the next chapter I promise. I hope Maureen was in character and I would love some constructive criticism for my writing since its been ages since I wrote anything. If you don't like the wording of my story, please say so and give me suggestions on how to improve it, not just complaints. Lol.

I didn't reread this after I finished it so sorry if there are errors. I will fix them tomorrow. I really wanted to finish it today, as a sort of Christmas present for my delay in writing the second chapter, even if you dont celebrate it please accept it. I'm really sorry guys. I promise to try to update more often. I was lacking inspiration for a while, then I got lazy. I admit it. I'm SORRY. But then a dream of the bohos inspired me again! Haha.

This chapter was just an insight into Maureen's head, and feelings. Give her some backstory as to how she started questioning her sexuality and becoming bisexual. Now I'm straight, so I don't know what she goes through but I tried. I hope its good enough.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
